


Long Nights

by SuperDarkRose



Series: It's Always Been You [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Fluff and Smut, Height Differences, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 08:16:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14540550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperDarkRose/pseuds/SuperDarkRose
Summary: “I guess we just had our first kiss.”Pekka snorted as he wrapped an arm around the omega’s waist, “I guess so. It just felt so natural for me to kiss you. I was just happy to see you home that I didn’t think about it being our first.”Juuse giggled softly as he leaned against the taller alpha, “I know. I didn’t really think about it either. I guess we should have went out to dinner at least.” As he looked up he saw the older goaltender chuckle softly before leaning back down again.“As long as we’re together it doesn’t matter when we kiss. Any moment is special to me.”Juuse felt that ooey gooey warmth bubble up within him as he smiled up at his alpha, “Then kiss me. Kiss me again I guess.”They shared another laugh before they were kissing again. This time more passionate than the first. To say dinner was ruined would be an understatement, but neither one of them cared one little bit.





	Long Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again!
> 
> Seems like every time I go to post a new story the Preds have won a game! Amazing right? Anyways, A NEW STORY YAY!! I've now made this into a series!
> 
> I was asked by a recent anon on Tumblr about Juuse being an Omega and Pekka being an Alpha, so why not! I wrote a story about them in the opposite dynamic. It's not as in depth as Pekka's story, but if I ever get the chance I might write a follow-up to this story.
> 
> But in the meantime this now has become a series! Which means there will be another story. There will only be three, but when it happens I'm not sure. It's in the works, but not happening just yet, be on the lookout though because it is coming.
> 
> Otherwise I hope you enjoy!

**Long Nights**

 

[ **"Pekka has taken great care of me," Saros said. "He didn't have to do that, but it just shows what a great guy he is."** ](https://www.nhl.com/predators/news/a-tale-of-two-finnish-goaltenders/c-284399868)

 

* * *

 

  
  


It’s been a long night coming.

A few nights actually.

After Juuse had went into heat a few days ago it’s been a constant battle of keeping the insatiable omega happy while he tried to just keep up. He wasn’t getting any younger and Juuse had asked if he could take care of him during his heat. He had been nervous at first, but was assured by the young omega that he didn’t want anyone else.

What wasn’t said was how the young omega has never been through his heat before with anyone else. Not even another omega! He stated that he wanted to feel safe with the right person and Pekka always made him feel safe.

He had stated to being afraid of being taken advantage of because of him age and his size, so Pekka did his part as alpha and accepted his offer. Though he never realized that he would actually get to fall into bed with the omega. In fact he hadn’t really began to fathom being with the omega to begin with! He always accepted his fate of never finding the one for him, but that all changed when they had first met each other.

Ever since they had met back in Finland he had been struck hard by the young omega. He was so sweet and innocent and yet held a deep fire underneath that spoke of his strength and confidence. His scent had nearly been overpowering and had to restrain himself from doing anything stupid.

He did do something stupid unfortunately.

He and the omega had gotten close. Very close. They had much more in common than what Pekka had first realized. So, when the day came for Pekka to return back to Nashville the omega had confronted him, begging him to stay. He knew he couldn’t, but it made it all the worse by admitting it aloud. If he stayed then he was sure to possibly bond with the young omega. He could already scent where the young man wanted this too.

They scented one another before he left.

There were many tears shed and the omega clung to him as if he were his remaining lifeline, but he begged for him to wait for him. He said as well,  _ ‘I’ll wait for you too.’ _

With that he left, going back to Nashville, and back to his cold lonely home.

He assumed that would be the end of that, but then he got package after package come in through his mail and discovered it was addressed to him by Juuse Saros. He found t-shirts with his number and name on the back from their old team together. The best of all was his scent was drenched in the material. 

He had nearly wept as he wore the shirts, his withdrawals a bit better after getting the omegas scent back to him.

Juuse wept more days than he would like to count. 

After the alpha left he started counting down the days until he would hopefully see him again. He had started sending shirts covered in his scent to the alpha, because his withdrawals had started to kick in. He wanted to scent that heated lighting storm kicking up in a icy wasteland. It was strong and overwhelming. He loved it.

His worries of never smelling that perfect scent again would be for naught as a package came in with shirts from the alpha he crushed on for so long. He buried himself in that scent trying to rub his body down in it. It was highly intoxicating. He had left a email address so he could contact him if he wished too and he did just that.

As the months went by he became busier and busier as he started to gain more attention. Nashville did in fact draft him and then a couple of years later he was being brought over to Milwaukee to train with the Admirals. It went fine, great in fact, but in the process of moving over so quickly he lost touch with Pekka, his alpha. He had quickly assured himself that this would be his alpha for the rest of his life. He just wasn’t sure when he would see him again.

He tried contacting him back through the same email, but found that it didn’t work. He became depressed, but he was so busy focusing on his gameplay that he didn’t ever get a chance to dwell on it. The the chance of coming down never really crossed his mind until the day he got the call-up. He was soon packing a very small suitcase of clothes and some minor essentials and was flying down to Nashville.

It never really crossed his mind once that he might be seeing the alpha again, but then he was stepping into the locker room and everything seemed to blur. He remembered talking with several of the guys, being introduced around and then he was moving before he could stop himself.

Pekka looked up from where he was sitting in his stall speaking with another alpha. His eyes started to tear up. Not only from the the strong scent of the alpha, his alpha, but the sight, the knowing that he would be here to stay made his chest grow tight with want. 

The older goaltender looked up just as he came to stand in between his spread legs. A look of shock that passed into pure happiness spread across his face. His smile was warm and fond, his eyes looked as if they were watering as well. His scent was so much stronger and suddenly it felt as if his strings had been cut.

He knelt before the alpha, submitting himself completely to him as tears of joy started to stream down his face. He felt his face flush with shame as nothing was said until two hands came up to cup his face, tilting it up to look up into that wonderful sun-shiny face. “I’ve missed you so much,” he spoke to him privately through their native tongue and he has never been more grateful for his country than he was at that very moment. 

Tears flowed as he tried to express his joy to seeing his alpha again and Pekka leaned down to kiss his forehead. A show of dominance and claim over the young omega. “I’m taking him home. If anyone needs me, you know how to reach me,” another statement made by the alpha that, even though there was going to be a practice he was skipping to take care of his omega. No one questioned him and even the alpha next to him clapped him on the back. 

They left with what little he had with him and soon he was soaking in the alpha’s home. His instincts instantly wanted to nest and start building a home out of this place, but he ignored the urge to be close to the alpha. His alpha brought him into the living area and they sat close as they shared a cup of tea.

They discussed their relationship and what they wished to do. Juuse himself wanted Pekka more than anything in the world, but the older alpha was afraid due to his age. Juuse disagreed. He asked for the alpha to give it a chance and if it didn’t work then they would stop, they both doubted it would ever stop.

They cuddled together on the sofa for the rest of the night and whispered softly just how much the other meant to the other.  
  


* * *

 

 

**Three Months Later**

 

Just as Juuse had excepted, their relationship blossomed and grew until they were nearly inseparable. They were deemed the father/son duo and Juuse couldn’t even deny that he had a major daddy kink. Pekka did too though. 

They kissed for the first just a week after Juuse came to Nashville to live with the alpha. It wasn’t anything romantic and had actually surprised both of them how easy it had been. Pekka had been making dinner when Juuse had come in from hanging out with some of the other younger guys. He came into the kitchen to say hi as Pekka stirred up together something that smelled just as delicious as he was.

“Hey.”

“Hi. Did you have fun?”

“I did. I hope you didn’t get too lonely today. I hate leaving you by yourself.”

“It’s fine Juuse. I don’t really care for video games, so I went for a hike. But I’m glad that you had a good time,” the alpha chuckled and looked down to smile at his omega.

They both really weren’t thinking and Juuse went up onto his toes to give Pekka a sweet kiss. The alpha accepted the kiss and went back to dinner with a huge smile on his face. That was when they both froze in what they were doing and turned to look at each other in shock.

“Did we?”

“We just?”

“Kissed!” They spoke in unison as if the realization was almost too much to handle for just one of them to speak aloud.

They stood in shock for two seconds before Pekka began to laugh. He gave a full-bellied laugh that Juuse soon followed as he came back over to his alpha.

“I guess we just had our first kiss.”

Pekka snorted as he wrapped an arm around the omega’s waist, “I guess so. It just felt so natural for me to kiss you. I was just happy to see you home that I didn’t think about it being our first.”

Juuse giggled softly as he leaned against the taller alpha, “I know. I didn’t really think about it either. I guess we should have went out to dinner at least.” As he looked up he saw the older goaltender chuckle softly before leaning back down again.

“As long as we’re together it doesn’t matter when we kiss. Any moment is special to me.”

Juuse felt that ooey gooey warmth bubble up within him as he smiled up at his alpha, “Then kiss me. Kiss me again I guess.”

They shared another laugh before they were kissing again. This time more passionate than the first. To say dinner was ruined would be an understatement, but neither one of them cared one little bit.

This was three months previous to what was happening now. 

Juuse had completely overlooked his heat and now he was just a couple days out from it hitting him hard and fast. 

He had begun to gather things building a nest without realizing he was until one day Pekka asked why he needed so much water in their bedroom. When he asked he froze and realized all too quickly what was happening.

“Oh fuck I’m going into my heat.”

Pekka’s eyes went wide as he retained the newly spoken information that was given to him. He struggled for a moment until he was able to get control over himself again. “Is there anything I can do?”

Juuse seemed to shrink in on himself as he shook slightly, “I want you to help me through my heat.”

The answer wasn’t exactly what he had expected but he took it in stride and went to sit with Juuse on their bed. “Are you sure? We haven’t really done anything together and I know you said you wanted to wait.”

Juuse had confessed to being a virgin a couple months back, revealing that he wanted something special and not just a quick fun in a bathroom somewhere. Pekka understood completely and waited until Juuse asked for anything otherwise. He wanted the young omega dearly. His scent was lovely and he wanted it spread all over him, but he was patient as he waited for him to decide.

Today happened to be the day he decided to lose his virginity to him.

“I’ve wanted you for so long I’ve just been scared.”

“Why? What’s holding you back?”

“Does it  hurt? When it happens?”

Pekka positioned himself until he was moving the young omega to straddle him onto his lap, “No, no of course not. There’s a lot of pressure and more pain if I’m not taking care of you the right way, but no there is no pain. If anything you should be really wet and you’ll be so deep in your instincts that you’ll hardly notice what happens. All you’ll want is for me to take you as often as your heat peaks. I know this is, really embarrassing for you to hear, but this is what will happen. I promise you though that I will make you feel so good. That is, if you still want me to be your first.”

Juuse nodded against his shoulder before sitting up to look at him, “Yes. I want you to be my first. I trust you. I know you’ll make it really good for me.” He had a very pretty pink flush on his cheeks as he shyly smiled at him.

He smiled back going to kiss him slow and deep, “It’ll be really good for me too. I’ve been wanting to do this with you for sometime now, so I feel so honored that I’ll be able to go through your heat and your first time with you. I hope that I’ll be good for you.”

“I know you will. You always take great care of me and you didn’t have too. I’m just happy and proud to be your omega.”

Pekka couldn’t hold back and kissed the omega hard and deep. The moment got them heated and Juuse had to excuse himself to clean up. The alpha did the very same thing and went to jerk off to the image of Juuse’s sweaty naked body getting himself off in the shower. He was pushed over almost instantly.

A few days later he came back home to find Juuse in a dead sweat and writhing on his finger on their bed. He was completely naked and he looked like he was sobbing. Pekka was immediately stripping his clothes and crawling into the bed to check on the young omega. His scent was nearly overpowering.

“Juuse? Juuse. Are you okay? What do you need?”

“You...You...just yo..you. Please Pekka everything...aches. I need...:” His voice was stopped as another wave of heat struck him hard. The alpha’s eyes rolled as the podent scent hit him hard and fast. His dick was up almost instantly and he was groaning trying to hold back from just fucking the omega into the bed.

The urge was there but he promised to make this good for the young omega, so he tried to take deep breaths to control himself and ended up smelling more of his delicious scent in the process. Still it helped him a bit to calm down. His omega was safe, he just needed his help now to get through this. 

“Sh sh Juuse, love you need to stay calm. I’ve got you now,” he tried soothing the omega as he ran a hand down over his sweaty chest and found the omega whined as soon as he touched him. He felt feverish. 

“Pek..Pekka.”

“I know. Just let me take care of you,” he moved in between the boys legs and slowly removed half of his hand from his ass. He was sore from all the fucking he was trying to do himself and that just wasn’t going to do.

He leaned down to lick up the sweet juices that drenched his fingers and heard the omega groan as he watched him with dark hooded eyes. When he was done he leaned up over his body and went up to give him a very passionate kiss. The omega instantly responded by kissing him back, wrapping his arms and legs around him in the process. Pekka groaned feeling his feverish skin against his own and had to slowly extract himself from the boy long enough to dig out of the bedside drawer what they would need. He pulled out some condoms, biggest size they carried for an alpha and lube to help ease the soreness from Juuse trying to fuck himself on his own.

He placed everything within arms reach and then went to pull the lube over. He lathered some in between his fingers getting it warm before tracing his fingers down to where his hole was sticky with his slick. The young omega whined as he began to rub circles around the puffy red hole until the red soreness started to go down. He was satisfied to find that it wasn’t as red anymore and then went to add more lube onto his fingers.

The young omegas hole was already loose from his heat and his pre-fucking, but he just wanted to be sure. He was a bit bigger than just an average dick so he wanted the boy to be prepared. He pushed one finger into his hole and after feeling no resistance began to pump it in and out of his body. The scent from before was nearly overpowering now and Pekka groaned as he sucked it all in. He started to pump his finger in and out of his hole until he felt ready enough to take another. He continued this pattern up until he felt the boy writhing and whining underneath his touch. 

“What do you need, my love. You’ve got to tell me baby boy,” he loved to tease his omega all of the time with the sweet little pet names. It always made the young omega blush crimson red every single time he called him ‘love’ or ‘baby boy.’

Sure enough his omega blushed red from head to toe, a shy smile on his face as Pekka leaned up to kiss into his mouth, “Tell me.”

“Yes! Please Pekka! I need you, please fuck me,” the boy begged in a quiet whine.

Pekka smirked holding back that growl that wanted to emit from his throat. That would come later when he marked him. They had discussed this as well. They cared for each other so deeply, but because he was only 21 he wanted to wait until he was a bit older to bond. He swore he would never leave, but if he wanted to mark him on his opposite side then he was more than welcome to do that. The scent wasn’t as strong of course, but it would still help his alpha his instincts to sense that he fulfilled his purpose. 

They also had to be safe. He was a virgin and he had confessed to never getting birth control because he was afraid of the side-effects. Pekka made him promise to see a doctor once this was all done so he could get prescribed. Pekka’s beta doctor saw alphas and omegas and specialized in mating and bondings. So he would get him the strongest birth control that could be provided. The alpha could tell just from the boys scent alone that he was extremely fertile. 

So he had to be extremely careful not to let that happen. Even though his alpha side was screaming at him to pregnant the fertile omega. He just wouldn’t do that to him at such a young age. He wasn’t really ready for kids yet either. He loved kids, but he was more focused on hockey and his omega for right now. Later when Juuse was older they could discuss children. The image of Juuse plump and swollen with his children made his mouth water and his dick get wet. 

His omega was ready to be taken.

“Okay baby I’ve got you. Just let me get ready and I’ll take such good care of you, I promise,” he really wasn’t sure how he was still so stable and calm at this point. By this point with other omegas he’s partaken a heat with he’s usually sweating and completely in his alpha mind. He supposed after years of going through multiple heats he’s become accustomed to the multitude of scents he’s been exposed too. Though Juuse’s was so much better, he still felt more in control.

He wouldn’t be once he knew Juuse was alright. From then he would drill the boy into the bed.

He gave his omega a few more open-mouthed kisses before leaning back in order to grab a condom. He hissed as the foreign material of the latex was rolled onto his hard dick. He would normally go without, but to keep Juuse safe he would do this for him. He would still find his pleasure, he would just have to be contained, for now at least. 

The alpha took some more lube and stroke it over his hard cock. It was better to use a lot then none at all. Something he always told himself after all the horror stories he’s heard over the years. He squeezed his eyes shut, enjoying the pleasure of gripping and stroking of his erect member. He felt the swelling at the base where his knot would form and he just couldn’t wait to get it inside of his boy’s body.

Once he deemed that he was ready he went to get his omega in the right position for him to take. The boy whined about being moved and wanting to watch him as he got fucked, but that was vetoed as this was his first time and he wanted him to be comfortable the first time around. So, he got the boy propped up, down on his elbows with his head neatly sitting on one of his soft pillows. His ass was hanging up in the air, legs spread, presenting his shiny, wet, swollen hole for him to see.

Pekka finally felt an alpha growl emit from his throat at the sight. He heard Juuse purr in response and the alpha was instantly on him.

It didn’t take long for him to get the head of his dick positioned right at his wet hole, it still looked so small, but he knew the boy would be able to take him. He pushed in and they both groaned together by the heat and the feeling as they both started to slowly connect with one another. 

“Pekka,” Juuse whispered in a harsh breath.

Pekka knew the feeling and as he felt no restriction he went ahead and began to push deeper into the boys open body. He had to hold himself back from plummeting the boy into the bed straight away. He was so hot and so tight that he had to squeeze his eyes shut in order to get his breathing back under control. 

Juuse wasn’t much better as he whined and sobbed underneath the bigger alpha. His big body completely covering him had him feeling tears prick the corners of his eyes as he felt the alpha completely fill him up with his big cock. Once he was fully seated deep inside of his body they shook slightly at the sensation as the omega gripped tightly onto the covers underneath his hands.

The omega began to move his hips up when the alpha didn’t move and finally Pekka sat up slightly gripping onto his waist as he began to pump his hips in and out of his body. He started slow until he was picking up the pace and then he was ramming into the boy as they began to cry out together. 

Their words became slurred and muffled as Pekka began to pump his dick into the young omega’s wet hole. “Please! Pekka faster! Faster, harder please!” Juuse begged and who would Pekka be if he couldn’t take care of his omega. So after a moment of readjusting he began to really fuck him into the bed. The only sounds were the wet slapping of skin on skin and the heavy grunts and groans from both the alpha and omega underneath. The omega though was sobbing now, fat hot tears streaming down his face at the pleasurable sensation running through his body.

He tried to spread his legs wider to get more of Pekka inside of him and found that his alpha was already there to spread him out to take. He pumped faster and harder until the urge to come finally arose, his knot already swelling with the need to plug up his hole. He felt that the omega was close as well if his whines didn’t say otherwise.

“Pek...Pekka oh fuck Pekka I have to come! Please!” 

“Sh sh so close...so very close. I’m going to knot you soon okay? So close.”

The omega whined in response and their movements picked up from there. He fucked him until Juuse began to cry and clench tight around him, announcing his orgasm very loudly for him to hear, “Oh fuck! Pekka I’m gonna come! Please let me come!”

“Come Juuse. Come my baby boy.”   


The command went straight through the boy and he came hard as his body nearly went limp onto the bed. Pekka whined slightly at the tightness before pumping hard into his wet heat. He grunted as his own orgasm hit him as well and he came just as he felt his knot swell inside of his body. It trapped them together as the blinding ecstasy of their climax hit them like a freight train.

Pekka soon felt his body nearly give out and he pulled the boy over gently until they collapsed together in a big sweaty heap onto the bed. He continued to slowly grind his knot in the boys hole making the omega whine as he came weakly again. This would go on for several minutes until his knot finally went back down. Until then they would rest while they could and enjoy the afterglow of their very first time together and first time for Juuse.

Pekka didn’t bite him to his surprise even though the urge was still there. He felt it was due to the latex condom on his dick that stopped him. It prevented him from both impregnating the omega and bonding as well. He still marked the omega as his though now because this was his first time. His alpha scent would be very strong on him since he took his virginity. It was normally like this for the first several weeks before the need to fuck and mark the omega again became too much. But most would stay away until the scent was completely off of him, which wouldn’t happen at all.

He ran a hand over his front as they enjoyed being close and went to kiss the back of his neck, “How are you feeling?”

The omega purred in response to his alpha which in turn made the alpha growl with satisfaction, “So very good. I feel so good. You made me feel good. Thank you Pekka, my alpha.”

“You’re very welcome my omega. You made me feel good too. I don’t think I’ve ever felt another omega as tight and wet as you were around my cock. You still feel so tight. Squeezing my knot so well, like a very good boy.”

The omega whined shaking as Pekka rocked him through another orgasm that shook them both. The alpha grunted as small climax shot through him and then they settled down while he felt his knot begin to shrink. 

“So, how long will this take?”

The alpha snickered as he felt his knot finally go down and he could slowly slip it out from the boys hole. The omega whined as the wet pop came and Pekka was pulling out so he could deposit the spoiled condom. When he came back Juuse looked ready to pass out and Pekka felt the same.

He knew he could keep up just fine, but he was getting old and this got to him at times. So he came up to spoon behind the omega and they lay together as they began to drift. “Yes Juuse, this, the heat will take quite a bit of time before it’s over.”

Juuse groaned, which sounded a mix between horror and excitement all in one. Pekka knew the feeling. It would be a long couple of nights, but honestly he wouldn’t have it any other way.  
  


 

The End

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> As a side note before you go off to read another fic, I'm planning on writing what exactly happened the first time they met back in Finland, so just be on the lookout for that later on. This series isn't over yet! 
> 
> Anyways thank you guys once again! Comments and Kudos are always welcomed!
> 
> Again if you guys have any suggestions, ideas, drabbles, or if you even want to talk come visit me on [Tumblr](http://superdarkrose.tumblr.com/) and let's chat! :)
> 
> Btw, did anyone see that Pekka save [LAST NIGHT???!!!](http://superdarkrose.tumblr.com/post/173563390912/he-blocked-the-puck-with-just-the-knob-of-his) I wasn't going to say it but, I mean Pekka's hard knob really can hit those right places at the right time if you know what I mean......XD man I'm such a child...


End file.
